


Recycle Me

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [83]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Couches, Denial of Feelings, Fear, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck + Trash = Love ?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Recycle Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find that dumb incorrect buddie quote that prompted this damn it
> 
> * Found it! 
> 
> https://incorrect118.tumblr.com/post/641937046097788928/eddie-how-did-this-happen-buck-stuck-in-a

**_Recycle Me_ **

Eddie was just about to get in his truck after their shift. He had no clue where Buck had run off to. 

In fact his Jeep was still-

His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled out to answer it.

"Buck?"

"Eddie! Hey. Did you leave yet?" Buck said a little too excitedly.

Eddie's brow drew close at that.

"No. Why are you breathing so hard?"

Buck didn't say a word but Eddie knew he didn't hang up from his breathing still coming through.

"Buck?" He asked, worried.

"I might have gotten myself in a- predicament." Buck said stiffly.

"Alright. I'll bite. What happened?" Eddie looked towards the station that Buck had to be inside if still.

"I'm upstairs." Buck said and Eddie started towards that direction as Buck hung up.

He came to the top as he saw Chimney coming down.

Why wasn't he gone yet either?

Chimney seemed too busy on his phone to give much more than a "later man," in passing.

He was finally up in the loft area of the station when he noticed he didn't see Buck anywhere. 

The replacement crew was out on a call so only those left to maintain the house were here.

"Buck?" Eddie called out.

Was he in the bunks. No.

On the couch. Nope.

By the fridge maybe? Nah ah.

Eddie finally decided to call Buck and end this ridiculous game of hide and seek going on.

When he heard the ringing coming from behind him he froze and turned to the empty room.

Did Buck drop his phone in the trashc- 

In the next second the newspaper on the top moved to reveal his giant friend inside.

Eddie's eyes must have been damn saucers from Buck's look.

He smiled nervously.

"I need a little help. Please?"

"What- why-?" Eddie brain stopped working just then.

"Just help me get out before someone sees please. I'm stuck Eds," Buck said, still struggling to breathe while cramped in.

Eddie immediately moved to grab Buck's arm and pull. Only that didn't work out though.

"How the hell did you get in?" Eddie said, still trying to pull his best friend out of the garbage.

"A lot easier than it is getting out apparently." Buck stained. 

He couldn't move too much and Eddie wasn't changing things- "Stop. This isn't working." 

"I'll cut you out." Eddie turned to go get the tools needed.

"No! Don't leave me up here Eddie. What if they see?"

Eddie huffed at his request.

"Well I can't pull you out and if you won't let me leave to get help then what else is there?" Eddie said to this ridiculous situation that they were in.

"Get some cooking oil." Buck offered up as an idea. They were close to the kitchen area.

"If this doesn't work, I'm cutting you out. No arguing. If we have to pay to replace this then so be it." Eddie said exasperated.

Buck watched him go. 

"Thanks Eddie."

"You're lucky you're my best friend and I care." Eddie turned with a glare as he riffled through the cabinet to find some.

"You're the best Eds." Buck smiled in apology.

With Buck oiled up and the trash can gently turned over to the side Eddie finally managed to pull him out getting cover in a wet Buck.

Buck breathed out finally free and not scared he'd be caught. "Wow. That could have been a lot worse." Buck said to Eddie, laughing. 

That's when Chimney and the others came upstairs to see Buck still half on top of Eddie while drenched in oil at that.

"Uh. Guys?" He said. 

"Ah. Not again Buckley!" One of the others said to them. "You too Diaz?" They were disappointed. What did they-? 

Oh. 

No.

"This isn't what it looks like." Buck told them all.

"I was just- helping him." Eddie didn't know how this happened.

"Someone mind explaining?" Captain Ulrich demanded.

"I got stuck in the trash can." Buck said, avoiding their eyes.

Oh yeah. They finally saw that the trash was knocked over and empty at that too.

"I came back to get him out." Eddie added in after that. 

"Okay?" Chimney said. "But why were you in the trash in the first place though Buck?" 

"Because of you." Buck said with an angry squint on his face.

"But I didn't put you on there." Chim looked so confused. "I'd never."

The others had dispersed as the Captain wasn't dealing with it.

They were off duty and would be leaving soon. Not their problem.

"I was trying to get you back. For what you did last week." 

Eddie didn't know what this was about but it kinda made sense.

Buck and Chim were constantly teasing each other and that extended to pranks sometimes.

"It's not my fault you fell for it."

"Chim gave me a fish tank with an invisible fish. I thought I killed it and was looking for a replacement when I found out." Buck laughed at both himself and the memory. 

"No way." Eddie said to him.

"I- we weren't allowed pets growing up. How was I supposed to know?" Buck threw his hands up.

"So what? You were gonna scare me?" Chim asked.

"Yeah. But it didn't work." Buck sighed, out of spite. 

"Hey. How did you call if-" Eddie had a confused look on. 

"Siri." Buck shrugged at him.

"Buck. I'm sorry. I thought it was a harmless prank man." He said.

"I thought I killed it. It wasn’t eating and I didn't want to have to tell you that I did that." Buck looked downright heartbroken. 

"Well, you did scare me." Chimney said getting Buck to look up at his future brother-in-law. 

"Huh?"

"I thought you were hurt when I heard the commotion up here. Well, either that or-" 

Chim didn't elaborate on that.

"I've gotta get going. You coming?" Eddie asked as he was going towards the entrance.

"Yeah. Later Chim." 

Buck would need to plan another prank that couldn't backfire.

Chimney was left standing there alone in the loft.

"Hey, can I get a ride? Guys?"

He was too late as they were further towards the bay doors.

Maddie still wasn't there to pick him up. He finally got a text saying she got them smoothies.

Buck was just about to get in his Jeep when Eddie threw a workout towel at him making Buck freeze.

At his confused face Eddie explained. "The oil. Your seats will thank me. You should have changed." Eddie smirked.

Buck thanked him with a face. "You're probably right." 

"You know I am." Eddie laughed.

"Mind if I shower at yours or-?"

"I should have some of your clothes still that I washed after the last time you were over." Eddie said thinking about it.

"Good. I'll be right behind ya."

With that they were off to Eddie's. Carla was going to weasel that story out of them for Eddie being a little late. 

Christopher might get a hoot out of it too. Eddie would personally make sure Buck didn't die from embarrassment. He knew they loved him. Right?

It was a good thing Eddie was stuck at a red. He'd thought it before but. It felt different.

Maybe it was Buck behind him. Or the way he said it. But- 

It wasn't new though. Eddie knew he loved Buck. That love had changed some time ago. He just hadn't told Buck about it.

When they were on the couch playing trivia with Christopher Eddie thought about it.

He came back to Buck still smiling after their fun night.

"We love having you over." 

No. Tell him.

But it wasn't easy.

"I love spending time with you guys Eds. It's the best."

What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one with an internal struggle going in.

Sitting besides Buck so close he felt the warmth of him. 

Eddie thought. Maybe-

Buck turned to him.

"So- movie or match?"

"Have you seen the new terminator yet?" Eddie asked him.

"Nope." 

Eddie wanted to kiss the grin on his face. 

"You know. I pictured how we ended up earlier a few times before." Buck stared ahead.

"What?"

"Only we were- in bed."

Eddie's mind was reeling.

Look at me. Turn Buck! 

"You mean- us."

Buck finally looked at him.

He had this fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have-"

"No."

Buck looked hurt.

"No. I mean- I think I'd like that too. Only- I'd want to go slow." 

"I can do slow." Buck said.

"Like a snail."

"A glacier." Buck smirked.

That made quite the thought.

A giant mass that could suddenly start to-

"Yeah." Eddie leaned closer.

"A kiss is a good place to start." Buck smiled as he looked down at Eddie's lips coming closer.

The movie was waiting to be played. It would stay there.

It was soft. With stubble. Their noses brushing. 

They came to rest their heads together afterwards before having another go at it.

"Definitely wanna do that again."

"Yeah." Eddie moved to kiss him again, this time a little rougher and biting his lip at the end.

"We should stop." Eddie felt buck's dick against his leg.

"Just kissing." Eddie said.

Buck nodded, breath fast.

They'd make out more until Eddie himself couldn't hold off and pulled away. 

If he didn't want to fuck Buck right there on the couch he needed to stop.

"We should get some sleep."

"We can continue this in the morning." Eddie offered.

"Looking forward to that." Buck and him parted at the hallway as Eddie left him to the guest room. 

Things were changing. And both of them were ready for it.

  
  
  



End file.
